hercs_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Hydra
This quest is based on Dionysus's Quest. Boss Battle - Hydra Fire Spear must be bought with enough amount to kill the Hydra, it can be purchased only at Crete. You must avoid the Hydra's attacks, which consist of spitting green goo, bites from each head, and giant floating fireballs. Your choices are to keep circling the Hydra and hopefully not be in the direction that the fireballs are moving, or just take the hits and continue a relentless assault. I recommend the latter as long as you have at least 2 Gyros in your possession. Hit the Hydra with whatever you've got. Bombs are handy since they don't need to hit precisely, and the Fire Pepper breath is good for its homing ability too. Keep moving around to avoid attacks, but keep the Hydra in view so that you can see when one or more of its heads have temporarily vanished. When they do, quickly equip your Fire Spears, and toss one across the missing head(s). You'll know that you were successful when you see a black charred stump instead of smooth green skin. Go back to your other attacks, and repeat for the next head, and again until all 4 heads are history. Pick up the Grapes that spill out of the dead Hydra's stomach, and grab the Bombs from the lower right corner of the arena. (Note: If you go up and left to the boy who says he can eat a whole boar, above the Caledonian Boar's hedge maze, you can exchange your new Boar's Head from the swamp lands for another Health Heart). Go up to the signpost pointing the way to Athens and return there via the same route you took the first time you went there. At this point, if you haven't done so already, you must finally hand in the Medusa Head to Athena in order to get the 'A' key. With that in hand, go back through Athens to reach the area with the Scribe and Muscle Man. Jump up to the ledge above them and follow the path to the left around the pool. You will encounter a series of Cyclopes who toss boulders around. Take them down one by one. Above the pair of Cyclopes who attack you at the same time, you'll find Tridents. Past them to the left, you will reach the 'A' door. Go on through it, then go left and follow the path through the fenced area, across a plowed field, underneath the lattice, and past the wine barrels to reach the D-man himself. Stand on the X''' by the Gyro and Garbage to have him appear, the drunk old pervert. If this is your first time visiting him, he'll skip right to his congratulatory speech. You get the ''''D' Key for all of your trouble. Enemies *Soldiers *Bees *Wood Nymphs *Cyclopes Boss *Hydra Items *Grapes (Quest) *Bombs *Health Heart *"A'" Key (Returning the head of the Medusa to Athena) *Tridents *Garbage *Gyros *"'D" Key Next quest *Seeking Hades Previous quest *Journey to Crete Category:Herc's Adventures quest Category:Boss fight